Code Sight
by Sagansoul001
Summary: Kadic is about to get a surprise: a gym teacher in training that has visions or 'Flashes' of the future. The main question is, will he help the Lyoko Warriors or shut them down?


**USA, Iowa.**

**Amity Park University.**

**Three days before supercomputer activation.**

My name is Jason Blind. Ironic because I have perfect vision and the fact I can get visions of the future that I call 'Flashes'. I also am a Senior in college at the age of seventeen. Hardly believable, I know, but I'm majoring in education as a PE teacher. I am fluent in English, Japanese, and French. Well I'm planning on traveling abroad for my job search first before trying in the states.

"Do you have any idea of where to go?" My best friend asked right before I felt a vision coming.

"Hold that thought. Flashing." I alerted my friend.

[When I Flash I feel like I'm launched forward before landing on my feet. Looking around and see old buildings and an iron gate in front of me. At the top of the gate was 'Kadic Academy'. _Okay, I'm going to this School but where am I? And more importantly when?_ I thought before being thrown back to the present.]

The return trip made me gasp for air and sent me into a coughing fit.

"Welcome back, see any lottery numbers?" My friend asked. I flipped him off and walked to the library and search for Kadic Academy to find its a school in France. _Okay, I'm going to France. Then what?_

**Amity Park Iowa.**

**Second Day of Supercomputer activation.**

I'm currently on a flight to Paris France and I haven't had a Flash since five days ago. _This is weird, I usually have about two a week. Something must be up. _I thought before I see a wave of pure white wave of light heading towards the plane. _Oh Crap! This is going to hurt! _I thought as the wave hit the plane and enveloped it.

**Amity Park Iowa.**

**First Day since Supercomputer activation.**

I was in the middle of packing my suitcase when I realized that I've already did this and was supposed to be on a plane not at home.

"Woah...that was trippy." I said dazedly. To make things even weirder, a Flash started right after my déjà vu moment.

[After the launch forward, I find myself walking down a road in broad daylight and I could see Kadic Academy in the distance. Movement near the edge of my sight caught my attention. A girl wearing black not paying attention before she was crossing the street. I start running towards her and catch her and pull her back before a truck flew by, horn blaring. I chuckle softly as we pull apart.

"Well that could've been messy." I joke as I take a good look at the girl I just saved and saw she was of Asian descent. I didn't get to see any more because I was thrown back to the present.]

"Okay, watch for the girl about to step out into the street and try to figure out what that White light was." I say aloud as I finish packing again and head to the airport.

**Springfield, France.**

_Well I'll be heading to Kadic to meet the principal._ I thought to myself as I leave my house and start the walk towards Kadic. While I'm walking I notice a girl wearing black and instantly remember my last Flash. I quickly pick up the pace until I grab her and pull her out of harm's way. The truck passed us at high speed, horn blaring. I chuckle softly as I let the girl go and take a step back.

"Well that could've been messy." I joked as her face was filled with confusion. "You alright?" I asked in French. She nodded as I smiled. "Good. Listen, Kadic Academy isn't too far from here. I would like you to let me take you there and have you checked by the nurse. Okay?" I say in French before the girl nods. We walked to the gates of Kadic and I just stood there for a moment. After that I helped the girl to the Nurse's Office. I left the girl, who's name is Yumi, in the hands of the nurse and walk to the Principal's office. But before getting into the office building I was hit with a surprise Flash.

[I wasn't physically in this Flash, which worried me. _I'm in every vision that can be changed. Why not this one? _I thought to myself as I looked around to find gardening supplies, and a teddy bear on the ground. _A bear?_ I thought before hearing electricity sparking overhead. I look up just in time to see a dark hazy fluid move around a bit before soaking into the bear, making a symbol of an eye appear in the bear's eyes. The bear started to move before letting loose a threatening roar. I was thrown back with my heart pumping.]

"Its today." I say aloud unintentionally but it felt right. _Today, I fight a possessed toy._ I thought as continue to the principal's office.

After talking to Mr Delmas I walk around the school with a map in hand when a man's scream caught my attention. Without hesitating, I charge towards where the man shouted only to find nothing but giant footprints.

"This can't be good." I say as I begin to follow the footprints. After a few minutes of tracking, I find a large hole in the perimeter wall. "Getting worse by the minute." I exclaim under my breath as I keep on the trail. A few minutes in, I find the bear, but it wasn't the size of a child's toy anymore. Try taller than a two story house. "Oh this is impossible!" I shout before noticing Yumi getting pulled out of a house by a boy as they try to outrun the beast. It follows them as I follow it and we end up at Kadic after the bear lost Yumi and the boy. _I have to do something!_ I thought as I picked up a rock and throw it at the bear. The rock hit its target and the bear stopped before turning to look at me over its shoulder. "Over here Fluffy! You're nothing but stuffing!" I shout as it started to turn towards me, I on the other hand charged at it. The bear raised one of its paws before swinging it down for only me to dodge the blow and run up its arm and give it a kick in the eye. The bear wasn't fazed by my attack as it used its other paw to punch me into a nearby tree. Luckily the branches snapped without causing me too much damage as well as slow me down until I hit the center stalk of the tree. The impact knocked the wind out of me and I barely catch myself and stay in the tree. "Well that didn't work." I wheezed before jumping out of the tree and landing perfectly. "Now for round two...wait where'd he go?" I asked before hearing a crash and screaming. Turning towards the sound, I watch the bear crawl through a large hole into a building. "Crud!" I exclaimed before running into the gym to see a kid get sent flying and land hard on the ground. The bear was about to deal the finishing blow when it froze.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouts as she ran to the boy's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He said before getting a hug and he blushed. I smile before hearing what he said next. "Ready for a trip into the past Yumi?" He said as the white light envelopes us.

"With your qualifications, I'm sure that we can hire you Mister Blind." Principal Delmas said as he stood up. I follow his lead and we shake hands.

"I will make you proud Sir." I say with a smile. "I would like to have look around to get a better understanding of the school." Mr Delmas smiled and nodded before reaching into his desk and pulling out a map of Kadic.

"Take this so you can put the names to buildings as you see them." Mr Delmas said as I take the map before leaving with two thoughts in my head. _Yumi and Ulrich are involved with whatever is causing the jumps back in time and my Flashes are acting up. This will get interesting._

**Author's note:**** Hey guys, I'm going to try using the original flow of the series and go into both series 2 and 3. If there are any suggestions about which episodes that I should focus on, let me know in the review section.**


End file.
